


Sensory Deprivation and Wax Play

by Kokoro893



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Blindfolds, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Bondage, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sensory Deprivation, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoro893/pseuds/Kokoro893
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948555
Kudos: 23





	Sensory Deprivation and Wax Play

**Sensory Deprivation and Wax Play**

Her hands were tied to the headboard of the bed and her ankles were fixed to the feet with long ropes. Hermione could barely move in her restraints, her wand was out of reach and all she could do was watch him.

Lucius piercing blue eyes roamed over her naked body. He took his time drinking in her beauty. She looked delicious, completely bare, and strapped unto the bed. Hermione liked being in control and so did he, it made everything in their marriage more interesting and complicated. But the sex was amazing.

Hermione swallowed hard. The way he looked at her, ready to devour her, made her stomach twist in anticipation. She was way too proud to shy away from his hungry gaze no matter how intimidating he still looked. 

She didn’t fear him, Hermione never actually did. But as she learned more about him over the turn of their relationship, she had come to understand just how cunning and potentially dangerous he really was. How naive she had been to see his Death Eater career as his failure and to assume that it was all money and bribery that kept him on the top.

No, he was a very talented and a skilled wizard. She loved him for his intelligence and his ability to read people. Even after the war, Hermione still tended to underestimate the meaning behind the spoken words. She tended to take things at face value, but Lucius helped her to see beyond that.

Arching her back the ropes dug into her wrists. She saw him smirk. He really was enjoying this, wasn’t he? But then again so was she. Her skin was glowing under his scrutinizing gaze and she was getting increasingly desperate for more.

Whatever discomfort she had felt by being spread out completely bare in front of a fully clothed much older wizard, was quickly overshadowed by her need. Her hardened nipples were screaming for attention. And her hips moved looking for friction she couldn’t find on the soft bed.

His gaze never left hers. He painfully slowly undressed his robes. He elegantly draped them over the back of a chair. Taking his time, he loosened his tie and unbuttoned the first of the mother of pearl buttons on his shirt.

Hermione glared at him. No matter how much she longed for his touch, how much she needed to feel him, she wouldn’t give into him that easily. He liked to play and so did she. 

Lucius smirked. She was getting restless on the bed and he liked it. There was something empowering about not even having to touch her to get her yearning for him. And then there was the view. 

Her chest rose and fell, pushing her erect nipples better into his view. Her pale skin had a beautiful sheen in the candlelight and then there was the fact that standing in front of the bed he could see everything.

Without touching her, he crawled between her spread legs. The mattress sank under his weight but the ropes kept her legs spread. Leaning forward, he covered her eyes with his silk tie. Hermione moved her head up trying to meet his hand, but he didn’t give her the satisfaction of touching her.

Standing up he grabbed two candles from the nightstand. Hermione was truly a sight to be seen. All for him and just from him.

She couldn’t see anything. Hermione didn’t know what was going on. The feeling of uncertainty was getting on her nerves. The longer she lied there, the more desperate she became, desperate for answers and desperate for him. Lucius was her husband, he had to take care of his marital duties, it was his job.

She struggled against the ropes. He couldn’t just stand there and watch her, he needed to do something, anything. Hermione bet that he was enjoying her misery, that he liked seeing her on their bed aching for him.

Hermione couldn’t suppress a shriek as something hot fell onto her without warning. She inhaled sharply trying to get used to the feeling. There was a hot drop on her breast bone slowly running down to her side. It left fatty traces on her skin. Did he use wax on her?

As if he could read her mind, Lucius poured more of the molten wax onto her skin. He decorated her breasts with lines of black and green. He watched her inhale deeply every time more of the hot liquid touched her skin. Taking his time, he watched the wax run down her body forming little drops were they dried down.

Hermione was getting used to the feeling it wasn’t painful but intense and hot. It left her wanting for more. She moved against her restraints but she couldn’t get away and she didn’t think she wanted to even if she could.

Lucius moved to various body parts. As she couldn’t see what was going on, he could surprise her. He alternated between her chest, her thighs, and her belly, leaving generous amounts of wax on her body. He was painting her with it and Hermione looked absolutely delicious. Drawing cute shrieks from her lips, he wanted to move on to more sensitive areas of her body.

Hermione hadn’t expected it. She gasped as the hot wax hit her sensitive nipples. Her wrists clenched around the ropes that held her in place. While she was trying to catch her breath, she heard him chuckle. Of course, he was enjoying this. He poured more wax onto her other nipple covering it completely. From there he trailed down the insides of her arms.

Hermione was gasping for air. She wriggled more and more agist her restraints desperately looking for friction. The more he played with her the more she needed to feel him between her legs. She was so sensitive and ready. Hermione could feel her wetness running down her butt. She wanted him and she needed him.

“Please,” Hermione begged. Screw her pride, she was a witch with needs. 

“I knew you would like this.” Instead of making her finally come, he slowly dribbled wax down her other arm.

Hermione couldn’t believe it. She raised her chest as far as the restraints would allow it hoping he would finally give her the attention she craved. She thought she was going insane. 

Hearing her please, Lucius took the candles and trailed a line down her middle. Starting in between her collar bones, he slowly moved down between her breasts, over her belly, filling her navel with hot wax, to her crotch area.

Hermione swallowed her. While she was relieved that he was finally paying attention to the area where she needed him, she also didn’t want to have wax down there. Not being able to move, completely under his mercy, she was on her edge. She waited for something to happen but nothing did.

Lucius was standing in front of her. His eyes wandered over her body. There was his little lioness strapped in front of him, her body coated with wax. She looked as pretty in black and green, a true Malfoy.

His throat was dry and his trousers painfully tight. He freed himself and took him into his hands. Watching his exposed wife, he began stroking himself. He was hard and aching to bury himself into her depths.

His eyes didn’t leave her body. As she was spread out in front of him he could see her glistening sex. She was aching to be filled. And he didn’t have it in him to deny her any longer.

Lucius eagerly joined her on the bed. His hands wandered over her with wax covered body. Hermione was grinding herself against him for as far as the ropes allowed her. Her breathing was labored and her cheeks rosy.

Cupping her breasts, the wax-layer cracked under his strong hands. Small pieces fell off her body giving her normally soft flesh a rough texture. He captured her lips and shoved his tongue into her little mouth. Hermione was kissing him back passionately.

Moaning against her mouth, heat spread through her entire body. The little wax pieces tore off her skin, it wasn’t painful but she could definitely feel it. Hermione raised her upper body wanting to feel him close and then Lucius finally grabbed her butt cheeks and positioned himself at her entrance.

They both moaned loudly as he entered her. He spread her apart deliciously. Intimately connected at last. Her body was shivering and he quickly picked up the pace. She was so sensitive after all the teasing she felt every vein of his.

Hermione was squeaking as she thrusted into her. Hitting just the right spot, he sent waves of pleasure through her body. She stopped thinking, nothing mattered at this moment as long as he kept going.

His breathing was labored. She was so tight around him, he feared he might come too early. He took a deep breath and began thrusting into her. He felt her contracting around him, driving him insane. He let his head fall back and closed his eyes.

With his hands on her hips, he pushed harder and faster, drawing louder and louder cries from her lips. She was shivering beneath him and arching her back. He squeezed his eyes shut. Lucius was so close. He needed to come. The clenching of her inner walls gave him the rest. He let out an animalistic groan, continuing to move until he was completely spent.

A loud cry left her lips. One moment she felt like the tension was so high that she was going to burst and the next she was shuddering in his arms. Her muscles were contracting involuntarily. Chunks of wax cracked from her skin under his big hands that roamed over her body.

With his wand, he freed her from the ropes and the blindfold before he let himself fall onto her petite frame. Panting he let his hand run over her curves, pressing his witch closer against himself.

Even though it wasn’t particularly bright in the room, it still took Hermione a moment to get adjusted to the light. It felt so weird to be covered with wax, but she would let him do it again at any time. 

Lying in her husband’s arms, she slowly caught her breath. Hermione started picking big chunks of wax from her body. Their bedsheet was black and green, but in her post-orgasm high she didn’t care.

She giggled.

Lucius looked at her with a raised brow. His breathing was still erratic.

“I just thought that next time I could paint your naked body in red and gold.”


End file.
